


He is here, you know

by Mistery



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistery/pseuds/Mistery
Summary: 5 Times no one believes Klaus about seeing Ben's Ghost + 1 Time they finally does





	He is here, you know

It was just the both of them. Klaus usually followed Diego these days around like a shadow until he got kicked out of his room or got scared away by one of his knives. But now he had witnessed his emotional Breakdown at the Statue and of course wouldn't leave when all he wanted was to be left alone. His brother never paid enough attention to get the hints. It had only been a week since their brother died, horrible and tragically and a way to early. "He is here, you know?" Klaus said after a long time of thick silence which made Luther looking at him sharply. "Don't you see him? He's right over there." Klaus whispers and points to a spot next to the statue. Luther looks. Nothing except rain which falls on the ground and forms a little pool of water. Klaus giggles, seriously giggles and winks at the space. Luther felt his cheeks burning up with anger. "Shut up." he hisses which makes Klaus flinch. "but Luther-" he startes when Luther is trembling with anger."Don't you think i feel guilty enough already?" Klaus always so amused face crumbled at the accusting tone. "but Ben is-" he grabbed his Throat before Klaus finished. Klaus eyes widened as he fought against the grip. But Luther was stronger. Always had been. He actually lifted Klaus from the ground so Klaus was wiggling one foot up in the air. "If you do that again you little Junkie..." he hissed and felt a kick against his rips which made him squeeze Klaus Throat tight in anger. He looked at Klaus in rage and than he could see it. The Tears that where there next to all the rain on his face. Luther let go as if he had burned himself. He didn't dare to look at Klaus who laid there wheezing at the ground. Luther stared next to the spot where Klaus had earlier pointed to ... and left.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a ♡ if you like
> 
> also in the comics it was Luthers fault that Ben had died after a Mission gone wrong.


End file.
